Redgate
Redgate is the second-largest city in Kavaad. Almost all trade and traffic between Central Kavaad and the baronies of Arrovale and Virdenia goes through Redgate. The city's architecture features grand palaces and a massive bridge over the river Lên, known as the King's Bridge. Locations The inner city of Redgate is split up into four quarters, with two on either side of the river. The Bridge Quarter The point where the King's Road crosses the river Lên is one of the most important trade hubs in the whole kingdom. The King's Bridge The enormous bridge that crosses the river is filled with markets and shops in multiple stories, both inside and on top of the bridge. There are streets and tunnels inside the bridge itself, and four tall towers stand at the bridge's corners. Even large vessels such as frigates can pass under the bridge. The King's Bridge, which is adorned with pristine reliefs and marble statues is considered by many people on the Verdish Coast to be one of the great wonders of the world. Banktown Also known as the Riverbank District, Banktown is the river harbour of Redgate. Being the central point of the kingdom's trade, this is an opportune placement for mercantile businesses and guilds. Banktown is built on the river bank under the cliffs that hold the rest of the city, and several large staircases lead from the docks and up into the higher parts of the city. The Academy The Redgate Academy is a large university on the side of the river. The Academy mostly teaches philosophy and mechanical sciences such as architecture, but there are also teachers there, who will take students in the arcane arts. The Cathedral Quarter This quarter is dominated by the large cathedral on the hill in its center, surrounded by upper residential areas. Scattered amongst the residences of the Cathedral Quarter, there are also many museums, libraries, and artisans' shops selling everything from clothes and armor to fine inks and tapestries. Cathedral of the Lord's Host The highest point in the city of Redgate is the spire of the Cathedral of the Lord's Host. The cathedral is a large temple devoted to Manarakh and his host of angels, and it is perhaps the most prominent temple of the faith. Elvenfall Square This open town square marks the place where the hero Gamrion Riverfang died fighting the Demon Tide. in the middle of the square, there is a large statue of Gamrion with a hawk perched on his left arm. Seraphina's Garden Near the southeastern gate, there is a large public park, featuring long, rectangular ponds and marble statues of ancient warriors from the time of King Arkhon the Great. The garden was established by King Arkhon's daughter Seraphina, and it was later named after her. The Citadel Quarter The Citadel Quarter, also known as the Tower District, is the largest district of the city and home to its central military and political institutions. The Citadel Quarterconsists mostly of upper residential areas and small parks. Sunburst Citadel The Sunburst Citadel is a large castle complex and the governmental seat of power within Redgate. Many of the Citadel's roofs are golden, and it is surrounded by two layers of walls and a mote. The Citadel is home to the Warden of Redgate who commands the Sunburst Order—a noble order of paladin knights. The Copper Quarter This is a lower residential area. It contains some of the less attractive inns. The Copper Quarter is famous for its inexpensive goods, and services, and infamous for the low quality of most of those wares. Locations outside the walls Besides the four quarters within the city walls, there are a number of locations outside the city proper. King Thaero's Church This church on the northern side of town, just outside of the Citadel Quarter, was built by the then Warden of Redgate to honor King Thaero's long reign. The church contains a mausoleum which is King Thaero's final resting place. It also contains a graveyard for some of Thaero's most loyal advisers. The general public rarely visits this church other than to pay their respects to the dead. Gatetown Gatetown is a small town with an outer and inner wall, where monastic and military personnel are given lodging and training. The town is also a main road between the Cathedral Quarter and the Outwall Farmsteads. The Wallhomes This is a lower residential area just beyond the eastern walls. There aren't any established roads in this area; the houses are just sort of jumbled up against each other, with a few farms leading out into the eastern fields. Kharo's Keep Kharo's Keep is a military base and guardhouse on the southeastern side of Redgate. It overlooks both the river and the king's road from its place on the cliffs.